Wahrheit und Angreifbarkeit
by phoenixwriter
Summary: Als Kind glaubt man daran dass Liebe ewig halten kann. Man beobachtet seine Eltern und stellt sich nicht die Frage ob sie sich wirklich verstehen, man ist nicht interessiert ob ihre Ehe funktioniert und von Vertrauen und Hingabe geprägt ist. Der unschuldi


**Wahrheit und Angreifbarkeit**

Die wirkliche Liebe beginnt, wo keine Gegengabe mehr erwartet wird.

_Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

Als Kind glaubt man daran dass Liebe ewig halten kann. Man beobachtet seine Eltern und stellt sich nicht die Frage ob sie sich wirklich verstehen, man ist nicht interessiert ob ihre Ehe funktioniert und von Vertrauen und Hingabe geprägt ist. Der unschuldige Verstand eines Kindes nimmt es einfach an, dass sie füreinander bestimmt sind, sie alle zusammen eine glückliche und harmonische Familie sind.

Später, stück für stück, erkennt man häufig diese Vorstellung ist so weit entfernt wie die Sonne vom Mond. Die Erkenntnis dieser Wahrheit ist einer der ersten Verletzungen, die viele heranwachsende Kinder erleben müssen. Man gaukelt sich eventuell vor dieses vergehen einer Liebe würde einem selbst im Leben nicht widerfahren.

Hermione erfuhr mit 12 das erste Mal dass ihre Familie ganz und gar nicht eine heile war. Im Gegenteil ihre Eltern hatten aufgehört sich zu lieben. Die Scheidung nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Vielleicht versuchte sie gerade deshalb in ihrer neu entdeckten Welt der Magie etwas von dem kleinen Mädchentraum wieder zu entdecken.

In den darauf folgenden Jahren hatte Hermione nicht das Bedürfnis mehr als zwei oder drei Wochen zwischen den Fronten zu verbringen. Natürlich versuchten ihre Eltern in der wenigen Zeit, diese auch gemeinsam zu verbringen. Nur wurde daraus ein Zwang eher denn wirkliche Harmonie.

Im Gegenzug wurde Hermione mit offenen Armen in der magischen Welt aufgenommen. Dort, so schien es ihr, gab es keine Scheidung, kein ende der Liebe. Zu mindest nicht bei den Menschen, die sie kennen lernte. Die Weasleys, obwohl chaotisch aber dennoch eine funktionierende Familie, wurden eine art Ersatz.

Der Krieg gegen Voldemort und die Frage des reinen Blutes in der Magiergemeinschaft beeinflussten ihre Jugend mehr als alles andere, dennoch konnte diese Erfahrungen nie ihren festen Glauben an das Gute und die Idee, dass etwas für ewig halten kann beeinträchtigen bis sie selbst mit 21 Jahren den Entschluss fasste den Mann zu heiraten den sie liebte.

Sie lernte Ron Weasley mit 11 Jahren in dem Hogwarts Express kennen. Schon damals konnte er ihr schlichtweg unter die Haut gehen, zu ihrem eigenen Ärgernis. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, wie nahe er ihr ging mit seinen Kommentaren und manchmal seinem unsensiblen Verhalten ihr gegenüber regelrecht ihr Herz berührte.

Heute könnte sie nicht einmal mehr sagen ob sie jemals nur einfache Freunde waren oder ob sie schon immer in Ron verknallt, später Hals über Kopf verliebt war. Es hatte Jahre gebraucht bis beide endlich in der Lage waren alle unbeabsichtigten Verletzungen beiseite zu legen und letztendlich zu den Gefühlen füreinander zu stehen.

Mit 11 fand Hermione es anziehend dass Ron im Gegensatz zu ihr in der Lage war auch unverantwortlich zu handeln, Regeln zu vergessen und einfach nur Spaß zu haben. Als sie 16 wurde war sie dieser Charaktereigenschaft dankbar weil sie durch Ron, selbst immer öfter bereit war mal fünfe gerade sein zulassen. Sieben Jahre nach der Hochzeit konnte sie es nicht mehr ausstehen dass sie es immer war die harte Entscheidungen treffen sollte. Sie war dem überdrüssig geworden ihn zu bemuttern und gegen ihn zu argumentieren mit dem Gefühl das er sie nie wirklich versteht.

Oft hatte sie das Gefühl sie kämpften eher gegeneinander als miteinander zu leben und sich zu lieben. Über die Jahre hatte sie sich verändert. Hermione war einfach nicht mehr das Mädchen was sich in den rothaarigen Jungen mit dem verdrossenen Versuch seine Hausratte zu verzaubern, verliebt hatte. Sie war nicht mehr so verdammt unsicher wie mit 15 wo es das Größte für sie war dass sie ein Date mit Viktor Krum hatte.

Heutzutage verlangte sie etwas anderes als damals. Mit 28 Jahren fühlte Hermione sich endlich wohl in ihrer Haut und ihrer Position im Leben. Nur Ron war nicht mehr derjenige mit dem sie dieses Leben teilen wollte noch konnte. Statt sich durch die Jahre zu nähern entfremdeten sie sich immer mehr.

Eine Liebe, die ewig halten sollte, war in ihren Schlussakkorden. Die Wahrheit tat weh, bemerkenswert weh, wenn man bedenkt wie oft sie sich wünschte ein Ende zu finden, von ihrer Beziehung zu Ron zu fliehen, so zu tun als ob sie bloß Freunde waren. Als Freunde kann man sich so vieles Verzeihen, als Liebhaber besitzt man einen weniger hohen Toleranzlevel.

Die Erkenntnis reifte nicht mit der Zeit dass alles bemühen zwecklos war, dass sie es durch den Sturm der Liebe nie schaffen könnten. Es war vielmehr ein plötzliches erkennen der Wahrheit, die so lange schon ihr gemeinsamer Alltag geworden war.

Hermione hatte Tränen in den Augen als sie dort in ihrem Ehebett lag neben Ron und fühlte wie ein Traum ausgeträumt war. So sehr hatte sie sich daran geklammert, so sehr geglaubt gemeinsam wären sie stärker, dass sie es nicht erkannte diese Ehe weiterzuführen würde sie beide nur noch mehr verletzen.

Sie waren einfach nicht dazu bestimmt gemeinsam alt zu werden nur der Weg würde kein leichter sein einer Erkenntnis auch taten folgen zulassen.


End file.
